1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept generally relates to providing a photoreceptor cartridge and an image forming apparatus having the same, and more particularly, to providing a photoreceptor cartridge including two assemblies and an image forming apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an image forming apparatus, such as a laser printer or the like using an electro-photographic printing method, includes a photoreceptor (for example, a photoconductive drum).
A toner image that reflects image data is developed on a surface of the photoreceptor and is directly or indirectly transferred onto a printing paper. After the toner image is completely transferred, toner remaining on the surface of the photoreceptor is cleaned by a cleaning unit having a cleaning blade.
The photoreceptor and the cleaning unit are formed into one assembly that is referred to as a photoreceptor cartridge, and then the photoreceptor cartridge is installed in an image forming apparatus. The photoreceptor cartridge may include a charging roller that charges the surface of the photoreceptor and a cleaning roller that cleans a surface of the charging roller.
If a lifespan of the cleaning blade is ended due to wear, etc., a method of replacing only the cleaning unit from the photoreceptor cartridge may be considered. However, operations of replacing only the cleaning unit and not the photoreceptor cartridge in which a plurality of parts are assembled is very complicated, and thus a large amount of repair and/or maintenance costs may be required for such operations.
Therefore, regarding conventional cartridges, if the lifespan of the cleaning blade is ended, the whole photoreceptor cartridge is replaced. In this case, the photoreceptor of which a lifespan is not ended is discarded together with the cleaning blade as well as other components of the photoreceptor cartridge.